Ki Mana munkene
Ki Mana munkene er en religiøs orden uden navn, som holder til på Drageøerne ud for Bang Teis sydøstlige kyst. Deres liv er helliget Den Store Drage, Ki Mana, og deres tilværelse adskiller sig i voldsom grad fra de munke og nonner, som lever i resten af Niraham. Templerne De fleste templer for Ki Mana er helliget et enkelt af guddommens fire hoveder, og den træning, som man kan modtage i hvert tempel, afspejler det hoved, som bygningen er dedikeret til. Munkenes liv udspiller sig oftest i de mange klostre, hvor deres hverdag er centreret omkring en intensiv træning i nævekampsteknikker såvel som væbnet kamp med alskens våben lige fra koste til sværd over kampstave og hellebarder. Denne fysiske træning har til formål at opnå en drages styrke og derved at komme Ki Mana nærmere. Resten af deres tid bruger munkene på at meditere, studere, bede og opnå åndelig fred, da de mener, at et stærkt sind og en stærk krop går hånd i hånd med hinanden. Pilgrimsrejser Med jævne mellemrum må munkene tage ud på pilgrimsrejser, hvor de leder efter tegn fra Ki Mana, hjælper befolkningen i Bang Tei med åndelige spørgsmål og søger efter unge talenter blandt børnene i landet. Det er ofte på denne måde, at nye novicer bliver bragt til templerne. Dragens vej Ki Mana munkene lever et simpelt, men åndeligt liv. De fungerer som det spirituelle bindeled mellem bang teianerne og Ki Mana, men i modsætning til præsteskabet, har munkene deres egen åndelighed i centrum og ikke menighedens. Munkene træner hårdt og beder ofte for at komme Ki Mana nærmere. Deres mål er i sidste ende at blive ophøjet og gjort til en af Ki Manas budbringere; dragerne. En munk giver afkald på alle slægtsbånd, når han eller hun aflægger klostereden, og senere helliger vedkommende sig også et kodeks, som er defineret ud fra, hvilket af Ki Manas fire hoveder, munken vier sit liv til at følge. Altså findes munkenes leveregler i fire variationer, selvom grundreglementet er ens for alle munkene. I modsætning til resten af Bang Tei skelner munkene ikke mellem mænd og kvinder, og en munk giver afkald på sit køn for ikke at være bundet specielt til to af Ki Manas hoveder, som et menneske ellers normalt er. En munks køn diskuteres aldrig, og de fleste lever i frivilligt cølibat, selvom nogle har et kodeks, enten kræver eller nægter skabelsen af børn. Et barn af en munk bliver betragtet som forældreløst og opdrages ligeligt af alle i et tempel. Reinkarnation Ifølge troen er der en kampstil tilknyttet hvert af Ki Manas fire hoveder. Ifølge de gamle optegnelser vil man blive velsignet af Den Store Drage, såfremt man mestre en af dens hoveders kampstile i sin levetid, eller hvis man dør i forsøget, mens man forsvare Ki Manas principper. I Bang Tei er det offentligt kendt, at de afdødes sjæle vender tilbage til deres slægts gravplads fire døgn efter deres død. Dette kan en munk dog ikke, da han har opgivet sin slægt og dermed sit efternavn. Derfor består Ki Manas velsignelse i, at munkene bliver reinkarneret og derfor starter deres livscyklus på ny. Som reinkarnerede har man som regel ingen erindringer fra ens tidligere liv. Dog sker det fra tid til anden, at et bang teianske barn helt ned til treårs alderen viser talent for de bevægelsesmønstre, der knytter sig et af de fire hoveders kampstile. Dette er en stor ære for barnets slægt, da det kan betyde, at Ki Mana har velsignet dem med en reinkarneret mester. Hvis dette er tilfældet, skal barnet hurtigst muligt overgives til en af de omvandrende Ki Mana munke, så det kan blive bedømt. Hvis en vandrende munk ser, at barnet vitterligt er en inkarneret mester, tager han det med sig tilbage til Drageøerne, hvor det skal begynde sin træning forfra med et andet hoved som sin levevej. Barnet bliver også forbudt at anvende den teknik, det har et medfødt talent for, da det skal være fuldstændig dedikeret til sin næste sti. Munkenes mål er således at blive reinkarneret fire gange. I deres første liv lære de en sti, bliver reinkarneret første gang, og starter deres andet liv, hvor de så skal lære en ny vej. Sådan fortsætter livshjulet, indtil de ved tredje reinkarnation begynder deres fjerde levetid og skal mestre deres sidste sti. Hvis dette lykkes, vil de ved deres død bliver hevet op på himlen som en stjerne og i 400 år våge over Ki Manas tjenere på pladen, inden de til sidst opnår den fjerde reinkarnation, hvor de endelig kan slutte sig til Ki Manas budbringere i deres reinkarnerede dragekrop. At opnå den fjerde reinkarnation er meningen med ens dødelige liv, såfremt man lever som munk. Dog er der ifølge optegnelserne fra de sidste tusind år kun syv munke der har opnået dette. Mange er dog nået til deres anden eller tredje reinkarnation, så måske vil verden have hundredvis af drager om et halvt årtusinde... Historie Ki Mana munkenes orden opstod mange årtusinder inden Jarcos fødsel. Dengang var Bang Tei ramt af hungersnød og intern krig, for kejseren var ung og naiv, om end en god mand, og mange ønskede at tilrane sig hans plads. Mange år tidligere havde en simpel bonde fået et drømmesyn fra Ki Mana selv. Den Store Drage havde sendt ham ud på en dannelsesrejse, hvor manden havde studeret sit lands legender, arkitektur og traditioner på Drageøerne. Da han vendte tilbage til fastlandet, havde han opgivet både sin slægt og sit navn. Folk kaldte ham gal og jog ham op i bjergene, men manden holdt fast ved, at han lystrede Ki Manas ordre, som han vidste ville blive hans død. I bjergene fandt manden fire forældreløse børn, der levede alene med hinanden. Den navnløse tog børnene til sig og fortalte dem om Ki Mana, skønt de til at starte med lo af ham og hans historier, for de havde aldrig før hørt om Den Store Drage. Han lærte dem af være et godt eksempel, selvom andre er onde og egoistiske, og han lærte dem at meditere. De små havde dog svært ved at sidde stille, så den navnløse viste dem nogle fysiske aktiviteter, som han havde set afbilledet i relieffer på Drageøerne. Det hjalp på koncentrationen, men munken frygtede, at børnene alligevel ville komme til at kede sig, så han gav dem til opgave at efterligne dyrenes bevægelsesmønstre. Børnene elskede udfordringen, og de var lykkelige sammen med den navnløse i de næste ti år, hvor de byggede et lille tempel ved egen kraft og lærte at kæmpe med de bare næver. En dag kaldte den navnløse de nu voksne børn til sig, for han havde set, at de hver især var blevet vasal for et af Ki Manas fire hoveder igennem deres fysiske leg og åndelige granskning. Manden var blevet gammel, men han havde samlet al sin viden om meditation og kamptræning i en lærebog, som han gav til sine elvere og bød dem at gøre færdig for sig, thi han var selv for træt. Den næste morgen var den navnløse forsvundet, men hans lære levede videre i de fire dedikerede unge vasaller. På den tid havde kejseren fået at vide, at et oprør nærmede sig, og han forklædte sig for at kunne undersøge sagen uhindret. Men selvom kejseren fik bekræftet rygterne, blev han opdaget af sine fjender og var nødt til at flygte. Han løb op i bjergene, hvor han kom til de fire vasallers tempel, hvor de gav ham asyl. Da fjenden nåede templet, truede de med at dræbe alle beboerne, hvis ikke kejseren blev udleveret, og den gode kejser trådte straks frem, så vasallerne ville blive skånet. Hans ædelmod rørte dog vasallerne dybt, og derfor besluttede de sig for at redde ham. De fire krigere besejrede egenhændigt oprørernes hær på hundrede mand, og kejseren gav dem som belønning straks arealerne omkring templet til evig eje. Med disse resurser kunne vasallerne bygge templet større, så 500 nye elver kunne få oplæring der. Således blev det første af Ki Mana munkenes templer grundlagt, og de fire vasaller blev de første mestre. Deres viden og kampstile lagde grobunden for mange af de teknikker og dogmer, som ordnen stadig følger. Munkenes politiske indflydelse På grund af deres tilknytning til kejseren fik de første munke en speciel stilling som spirituelle vejledere for kejserfamilien. Munkene fortalte kejseren, hvad der ifølge deres overbevisning ville være Ki Manas ønske, men eftersom rådgiverne ofte var vasaller og mestre med forskellige stier, skabte deres uens råd meget rod. Derfor valgte kejseren kun at have én rådgiver blandt munkene ad gange og at udskifte denne med årstiden. De efterfølgende kejsere holdt fast ved traditionen med en Ki Mana munk som rådgiver, og munkene havde megen indflydelse. Men deres råd var ansporet af humanitære tanker, og til sidst kom en kejser på tronen, som ikke brød sig om munkenes blødsødenhed. Han bortviste munkene fra kejserpaladset, og selvom munkene i løbet af de næste 140 år forsøgte at få kejseren og hans efterkommere til at skifte mening, blev de ikke hørt. Tørke og elendighed skyllede da ind over Bang Tei, og selvom landets indbyggere ikke troede, at det kunne blive værre, fik de at se, at de tog fejl, da drager angreb og udslettede rigets største byer med deres ild. Den daværende kejser forsøgte at overtale munkene til at stå ved sin side igen, men da valgte Ki Manas tjenere i stedet at forlade den politiske scene fuldstændigt og at rejse over vandet til Drageøerne. De gjorde det herfra klart for de skiftende kejsere, at munkene ikke ønskede at mænge sig med blinde høns, der slås om det foderet. Ude i havet opbyggede munkeordnen deres nye templer, og skønt de med tiden bredte sig over det meste af Drageøerne, blandede de sig ikke i fastlandets politik igen. Munkeordenen nu Da kejserens sindelag ændrede sig omkring Dommedag, og den førhen så vise og retfærdige hersker blev brutal og grusom, udvandrede mange bang teianere til Nodai og konverterede til Arl. Dette kætteri har skabt en dyb kløft mellem Drageøerne og Nodai. De bor stadig frie bang teianere på Drageøerne, hvor kejseren ikke tør række sin jernhånd ud af frygt for munkene, men klimaet på øerne lader dog meget tilbage at ønske med hensyn til at brødføde de mange nye munde. Med tiden vil produktionen dog forhåbentlig blive stabil i dette nye samfund, og handlen mellem Drageøerne og Etos hjælper også på det, selvom munkene ikke ligefrem er glade for deres nye forbindelse med de kætterske pirater. Interne hierarki Discipel En discipel er en nytilkommen til klosteret. Vedkommende skal gennemgå mindst seks ugers intensiv træning af krop og sind, inden han kan dømmes værdig til at aflægge sin klostered og blive munk. Hans ophøjelse forudsætter dog en mesters godkendelse. Munk En munk har gennemgået ritualer kuai lin og kan frit vælge, om han vil træne i klosteret, eller om han vil på pilgrimsfærd for at finde ud af, hvilket hoved han skal følge. De fleste vælger at blive på Drageøerne i deres kloster, da det er her, at ens potentiale hurtigst defineres. Munken får basal kampkunsttræning, der forbereder hans krop og sind på det kommende pres. Munkene har ansvaret for at lave mad til resten af templets beboere. Dertil benytter de råvarer doneret af de lokale. Når en munk har trænet de basale færdigheder i alt fra nogle dage til flere år, vil han med tiden vise en naturlig tilgang og personlighed under træning, der definerer, hvilket hoved han skal følge. Munken vil kunne målsætte sig selv efter en levevej, men medmindre han viser sig passende via dedikation og disciplin, vil han forblive munk. For de fleste går det dog relativt stærkt, og så snart man enten har vist sig værdig eller fundet et tegn ude i Niraham, skal man vende tilbage til sine mestre og starte ophøjelsen til vasal. Vasal At blive Ki Manas vasal er begyndelsen på livet. Det er her, man endelig har fået svar på, hvormed man kan tjene Ki Mana og udvikle sig selv. For at starte på denne færd må man først gennemgå ritualet daiba nan wu. Som munk skal man følge Ki Manas lære, men som vasal skal man herudover målrettet forsøge at overholde sit kodeks. Hvis man bryder dette, vil Ki Mana nemlig fjerne ens kræfter, indtil man har gjort bod. Vasaller har lov til at rejse fra klosterene, hvilket de fleste også gjorde, før Bang Teis grænser blev lukket. Nu er vasallerne tvunget til at rejse mellem templerne på Drageøerne, hvor der så sandelig også er meget lærdom at hente. Sjældent vælger vasaller at rejse til resten af Niraham, men det sker. Som vasal har man ansvaret for træning af disciple og munke i templet. Vasalstadiet befinder man sig i resten af sine dage, medmindre man træner hårdt i 40-60 år og måske kan opnå stadiet som mester. Mester Skridtet til at blive mester er omgivet af mystik. Når en person har opnået så store kræfter, at vedkommendes elever og helst flere af de andre vasaller frivilligt begynder at tiltale ham som mester, bliver munken kaldt ind bag lukkede døre til en ceremoni, som kun mestrene kender. Til tider, efter alt fra nogle dage til op mod en måned, vil mestrene samle templet og ophøje vasallen til mester i alles nærvær. Oftere endnu vil vasallen dog ikke blive fundet værdig og i stedet vende tilbage til sin træning uden erindringer fra mesterceremonien for så at træne fire år igen, inden mestrene igen indkalder ham. Som mester har man ansvaret for vasallernes træning samt templets ve og vel i enhver forstand. Det siges, at mestrene som regel bliver meget gamle. Mange runder 120 vintre på Nirahams plade, hvilket ikke er så lidt. Ritualer Kuai lin Dette er ritualet, hvor en discipel aflægger klosterløfterne. Ritualet forløber ganske simpelt ved, at disciplen fremviser sine evner indenfor kampkunst og meditation. Hvis klosterets vasaller er tilfredse med det fysiske aspekt, stiller de disciplen et teologisk spørgsmål, som skal besvares indenfor 30 minutter. Svaret vil typisk være eleven kendt men gemt mellem linierne i de mange undervisningstimer, som han har undergået, så disciplen er tvunget til meditere for at få klarsind, før spørgsmålet kan besvare. Klares dette, skal disciplen recitere klosterløfter og sidst nedfælde dem på et pergament selv. Dette pergament sendes til Ki Mana ved via en flyvende lanterne samme aften, og dermed er kuai lin fuldbyrdet. Daiba nan wu Dette er ritualet, hvor en munk ophøjes til vasal. Ritualet variere alt efter hvilket hoved, munken dedikerer sit liv til. Ritualerne varer altid omkring fire måneder og har til formål at få munken til at lægge sit gamle liv bag sig, deriblandt at opløse sit slægtsbånd og at klargøre sig selv til sit nye liv med kodeksen for hans valgte hoved. Ritualet er skal være påbegyndt inden hovedets sæson og må først afsluttes efter, at sæsonen er overstået. Da man aldrig har helt styr på, hvornår Ki Mana vil vende et nyt hoved mod Niraham, starter man i god tid og giver god tid i den anden ende også. Hvis munken efter hundred-og-ti dage ikke er klar til sit nye liv, vil han få yderligere ti dage. Herefter må han enten vente til næste år eller have overbevidst sin egen sjæl om sandheden i at bortkaste sit gamle liv. Hvis en munk på den hundrede-og-tiende dag i ritual er klar til at bortkaste sit gamle liv, skal han samme aften recitere sit kodeks for sine mestre med overbevisning i stemmen. Er disse tilfredse, vil kodeksens regler blive nedfældet i skrifttegn med lidt af munkens eget blod, hvorefter han får sin pande tatoveret med brændende malurt i to prikker, der symbolisere øjnene i det af Ki Manas fire hoveder, som munken stræber at beherske. Herefter er personen officielt vasal af Ki Mana og skal bære rober, hvis farve klargør, hvilket af Ki Manas hoveder han primært hengiver sig til. Det grønne hoveds ritual Hele foråret igennem skal munken have sine øjne lukket, ligegyldigt hvad der sker. Hver sjette time skal munken skiftes til at meditere under et frossent vandfald (der tør op i takt med, at Ki Manas ånde bringer liv til pladen) og herefter træne sine øvelser i nær ved seks timer. Munkens brødrer bruger en lille gong til at signalere, når de har stilet en skålfuld ris frem til ham. Således bruger munken hundrede-og-ti dage. Hvis munken ved middag den fyrretyvende dag er forvisset i sin sjæl om, at han er klar til sit sande liv, må han åbne øjnene og se, hvordan Ki Mana har bragt liv og frugtbarhed til pladen i den tid, hvor munken har levet i blinde. Det gule hoveds ritual Hele sommeren igennem skal munken være energisk og bringe glæde til Ki Manas folk. Dette gøres ved, at munken sendes af sted uden andet end sin robe. I de hundrede-og-ti dage dage skal munken nå så langt fra sit tempel som muligt og tilbage igen. På vejen skal han bringe glæde til andre bang teianere. Hvordan han gør dette er ikke defineret, men man høre tit om munke, der hjælpe med at reparere folkets huse, giver børnene i byen en opvisning eller lignende. Hvis et individ eller gruppe blevet oprigtigt glade af munkens anstrengelser, er det god skik, at de giver et måltid mad. Munkens opgave er altså at bevæge sig så lang som muligt og kun at overleve på den mad, som folket servere ham i glæde. I de hundrede-og-ti dage dage må munken kun sidde ned og sove efter mørkets frembrud. Dette betyder, at der i de lyse sommernætter i Bang Tei oftest kun er to-fire timers hvile. Resten af tiden skal munken være oprejst. Det kræves, at munken mediterer flere timer hver dag og tage stilling til sit kommende liv og de glæder, som han giver afkald på. Denne meditation skal dog foregå, mens munken bevæger sig stålsat fremad mod sit mål, altså typisk i løb. Det røde hoveds ritual Hele efteråret igennem skal munken have sine øjne lukket, ligegyldigt hvad der sker. Hver sjette time skal munken skiftes til at meditere i et vindomsust bjergpas med udsigt udover et skovområde og herefter træne sine øvelser i nær ved seks timer. Munkens brødrer bruger en lille gong til at signalere, når de har stilet en skålfuld ris frem til ham. Således bruger munken hundrede-og-ti dage. Hvis munken ved middag den fyrretyvende dag er forvisset i sin sjæl om, at han er klar til sit sande liv, må han åbne øjnene og se, hvordan Ki Mana har bragt forfald og ødelæggelse til pladen i den tid, hvor munken har levet i blinde. Det blå hoveds ritual Hele vinteren igennem skal munken sidde højt oppe på en bjergtinde, hvor sneen allerede er begyndt at lægge sig. Her skal munken finde en bar klippevæg og sætter sig vendt mod denne trøstesløse udsigt med solen i ryggen. Han skal sidde ubevægelig her i hundrede dage uden mad, træning eller anden stimulans til at holde kedsomheden fra døren. Munken har lov til at gå naturens ærinde de første halvtreds dage, men herefter er der sjældent mere tilbage. Det er munken tilladt at drikke af sneen, men han skal så vidt muligt sidde stille. Efter hundred-og-ti dage vil man, såfremt vintersolen har været stærk, kunne ane munkens omrids på klippevæggen. Dette ser munken selv dog som regel først senere, da ritualet som regel efterlader munken på sultedødens rand den hundred-og-tiende dag. Det er sket, at munke er døde under dette ritual, men som regel kommer de til kræfter, når de får tvunget mad i maven og får masseret deres krop af de andre munke. Hyppigt oplever man dog, at ritualets færdiggørelse må udskydes i op til fire dage, så munken kan komme til kræfter. Leveregler Munkene følger nogle strenge ordensregler, som de binder sig til for at kunne opretholde deres kropslige og spirituelle sundhed. Tilbedelse af Ki Mana Disse regler er gældende for alle Ki Mana munkene. De eksisterer for at give brødrene den rette viden om, hvordan man bedst tilfredsstiller Ki Mana. Man skal ofre til Ki Mana hver morgen på et udendørsalter eller i naturen. Man må kun bede om den samme ting én gang i døgnet. Man må kun bede hovedrelaterede bønner i den korrekte årstid. Man skal meditere hyppigt og flittigt for at opnå balance og klarsind. Man skal nedlægge enhver dæmon og dæmontilbeder, såfremt chancen byder sig. Man skal låne Ki Mana sin styrke, hvis sol eller måne formørkes, ved at kaste sig på jorden og bede højlydt. Man skal ære det pågældende hoved med sin adfærd og træning, hvis begge Ki Manas øjne vendes mod pladen samtidig. Man skal træne sin disciplin, så man kaster så lidt op som muligt. Klosterløfterne Disse regler er også gældende for alle Ki Mana munke. De eksisterer for at opretholde brødrenes høje moral og disciplin. Man skal tilbede Ki Mana og følge hans ord. Man skal være stærk i krop og sjæl, så Ki Mana kan bruge en. Man skal respektere sine mester og alle andre i ordenen. Man må ikke stjæle. Man må ikke lyve. Vasallernes kodekser Disse regler gælder kun for Ki Manas vasaller, som har en højere standard end de almene munke og disciple. De følger dog kun deres eget hoveds kodeks. Det gule hoveds kodeks Du må ikke henfalde til fortvivlelse. Du skal være impulsiv og aldrig tøve. Du skal efter bedste evne afhjælpe alverdens sorg. Det røde hoveds kodeks Du må aldrig bringe et liv til Nirahams plade. Du skal tage livet af mindst én vantro inden din død. Du må ikke skåne den samme person to gang. Det blå hoveds kodeks Du skal være tilbageholden og altid udvise tålmodighed. Du må ikke hengive dig til udsvævelser. Du må ikke drikke alkohol, thi den slører fornuften. Det grønne hoveds kodeks Du må ikke slå ihjel. Du skal sætte mindst ét liv i verden inden din død. Du må ikke spise kød, thi det er spild af liv.